Silent Raindrops
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: As they sat side by side and watched what was left of their world collapse around them, silent raindrops fell. Yukise. Oneshot.


****Summary:**** As they sat side by side and watched what was left of their world collapse around them, silent raindrops fell. Yukise. Oneshot.

 **Author's Note:** I am aware that a lot of you have been expecting a new Yukise oneshot from me for quite some time. This is one of the many ideas that has been written out, but needed a lot of editing to be deemed upload-worthy. While I am not and may never be satisfied with it, I sincerely hope you enjoy this piece and are at least somewhat pleased this managed to see the light of day.

 **Warning:** Possible end of series spoilers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mirai Nikki.

* * *

 _ **Silent Raindrops**_

 **Created By** : **x-LittleMissAlice-x**

 **xXx**

 _"I like to think that rain isn't just water that falls from the sky..._

 _Each raindrop is someone's fears, weaknesses or regrets-_

 _We keep umbrellas over us to avoid coming in contact with them."_

 _Unknown_

 **xXx**

The destruction of the world was oddly silent.

Not a scream rippled through the crisp air, nor a cackle from roaring flames. There were no rushing movements, blasts of gunfire, or the unfathomable chaos movies depicted when the end of the world drew near - all was remarkably still (quiet; _impossibly_ quiet) as everything Yukiteru had ever known was…

 _Engulfed_. Yes, Sakurami City was engulfed in black holes of mass destruction- black holes Yukiteru had thought only existed within the confinements of textbooks and holograms in planetariums; phenomena he had always hoped lurked somewhere within the fascinating confinements of the universe, just beyond Earth's atmosphere...

Yet they, too, were silent. Without a hum, without as much as a whisper, they stripped away the world in fragments… growing in size and quantity with each hour… slowly but surely ripping through the very fabrics of space and time.

Even the rain was somehow silent.

Not a rumble in the distance, nor a flash of lightning to signal its arrival; the downpour had started without any warning (just as the ruthless black holes, the gruesome murders, the pretty little lies—no, just as _the whole damn 'Survival Game'_ had). Yet, even though Yukiteru could not hear the _drip drip drip_ of the splattering raindrops, nor the gentle _shhh_ whispering in his ear (perhaps now it wasn't necessary to "shh" him, since there was no sound to silence), the rain was undeniably there...

Yes- _there,_ just as Akise was. Akise was still in this world; still _here,_ by his side, even if at the moment he didn't utter a word.

Even so, Akise still had the ability to slice through the stiff silence with his voice, to sooth the emptiness within his eardrums. His warm, gentle touch could still melt away the frigid air. His white hair could still sparkle like stardust, fighting the darkness that would eventually plunge this world…

Yes, Akise was here. Yukiteru wasn't alone.

Not yet, at least…

But Akise Aru would disappear, along with everything else, just as Dues had said it would, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was an observer, after all. He was meant to watch the world around him, even if he knew that by the end of the day, there would be nothing left to see.

Even if he was just an observer, he wanted to be selfish. Yukiteru wanted more than anything else to listen to Akise's voice while he could still hear it, while he could still remember it, while it still _existed..._

That was the only wish he had left.

 **xXx**

"Are you afraid, Yukiteru-kun?"

' _Yes. Yes, I'm so afraid, so afraid, so afraid! Please don't leave me alone like everyone else. I don't want to be alone._ Please.'

It was not necessary to convey the frantic thoughts racing in his mind; Akise could tell what he was thinking with a single glance. His vermilion eyes softened in understanding, and a small, almost apologetic smile formed on his lips as Akise held Yukiteru's hand with both of his own.

"You won't be alone, Yukiteru-kun. I will stay by your side until the very end, regardless of whether you choose to become the God of this world or not."

 _Yes,_ Yukiteru thought, _I know you will. I just wish that... 'the very end' was 'forever' instead_.

He did not dare to allow the words whispering in his heart to form on his tongue, to escape his lips. Even if he did say them, such selfish (and so very hopeless) words would disappear like everything else. It wouldn't change anything. Nothing at all.

Even Akise must have known this, because he did not question the thoughts he could undoubtedly hear.

The way he tenderly brushed the palm of his trembling hand and laced his fingers with his own was enough to remind Yukiteru of that fact, and the gentle gaze of those pretty eyes (eyes that looked at him so tenderly; eyes that had looked at no one but him this entire time) as they peered into his blue ones so sincerely made Yukiteru feel almost... at peace.

 _Almost…_

There was still one other person left in this world, one person still in his way…

Someone who had uttered lie after lie, veiled as sweet nothings in his ear…

Someone who had mercilessly killed, time and time again, for the sake of an idea – an idea of a person, and the idea of love…

Someone who had won an eerily similar survival game before and became God of that world, only to arrive at the next ( _his_ world) with the intention of doing the same.

That person was…

"Yuno Gasai… What will you do when you run into her? Have you decided yet?" Akise asked.

Yuno was the only other person who remained in this world. With her diary, she undoubtedly knew he was sitting in the rain, on a bench in a park – the same park his father had promised to see the stars with him. She knew he was with Akise, watching the world end. And above all else, she knew this game could only end in one of three ways…

It was unlikely she would let him live past July 28th; to let the time run out, to let the world end without a victor. She wanted to start over too badly. She wanted to cling onto the next Yukiteru Amano, the next ideal, far too desperately…

She knew one of them would have to die.

While he sat, watching the world wither, she may have been lurking within the trees or behind a bush nearby, waiting for the perfect chance to strike – to slit his throat, to swiftly take his life and become God of another survival game…

Even so, Yukiteru hesitated. He didn't know what he would do if she appeared. He just… didn't know.

"I… I don't want to hurt Yuno, but I don't want to die or disappear, either. I just... don't want to be alone again, no matter what."

To be the only person left in the world, to become God and inherit an empty planet with equally empty aspirations, for all eternity; in misery, in darkness…

Yukiteru had never asked for that – had never _wanted_ that. But it was too late to expect anything else now.

The world was ending, after all. It wasn't as if he had many options left.

"Yukiteru-kun…" Gentle, pale fingers brushed away the streams of water staining his cheeks. "The rain is getting worse. I think there may still be some remains of a convenience store nearby. Perhaps I could find an umbrella there and-"

Yukiteru's hand shot out clasped onto Akise's before he could slip away, before he could _disappear,_ holding him firmly in place. The albino blinked in surprise as Yukiteru shook his head.

"Please, Yukiteru-kun… I want this to be one of the last things I do for you. I want shield you from the rain. I want… to protect you from all the sorrow in the world, Yukiteru-kun. Not just this one, but the next as well, wherever that may be."

There was no longer a need for an umbrella. He didn't have to worry about getting sick from the rain, or even surviving until July 29th. One way or another, he was going to experience his very own DEAD END.

At least Yukiteru didn't want to be alone for this one.

 **xXx**

 _My mom once told me that… raindrops weren't just water that fell from the sky. Each one was someone's fears, weaknesses or regrets, and we use umbrellas to avoid coming into contact with them…_

I want to feel the rain.

 _I don't want to mindlessly record it. I don't want to hide from it. Even if Dues was right, even if I am nothing more than an observer, just this once I want to try to experience it all._

 _If I manage to do that, maybe, just maybe, this day will never happen again…_

As those final thoughts pitter-pattered across Yukiteru's consciousness, silent raindrops fell.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this piece, feel free to leave a review._

 _That's all then. Have a lovely evening._

 _xLMAx_


End file.
